


Legolas of Gondolin

by silvertrails



Series: First Age Arc [24]
Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-22
Updated: 2019-01-22
Packaged: 2019-10-14 15:36:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17511272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silvertrails/pseuds/silvertrails
Summary: Galdor of the Thlim Galdon swears fealty to Turgon and becomes Lord of the Tree. Legolas of the Tree is with him.





	Legolas of Gondolin

**Legolas of Gondolin  
By CC  
July, 2017**

This is an amateur effort and does not intend to infringe on the rights of J.R.R. Tolkien. No profit is made and no harm is intended. 

I wrote this story based on Oshun’s bio at the Silmarillion Writers Guild. Thank you to Oshun for writing the bio!

Erelfinë is my character. He appeared first in Of Love and Duty.

* * *

Legolas stood at the courtyard of Turgon’s house in Vinyamar, flanking his leader, Galdor, together with other guard. The Sindarin Elves had cooperated with the Golodhrim High King’s son since he came to Nevrast; they had managed to reach an understanding about the use of the water and the land, and Turgon had asked Galdor to become part of his most trusted circle of Lords.

They were going to give an answer to Turgon, and swear fealty to him as their king. The members of the House of the Tree, like they were called by the Golodhrim, had discussed Turgon’s proposal. They would go with him to the Vale of Tumladen, and help him build a hidden city encircled by the Echoriat, the Encircling Mountains.

Turgon came out followed by Glorfindel and Ecthelion, Lords of the Houses of the Golden Flower, and of the Fountain. They all looked magnificent in their clothes. Turgon wore a white tunic with a red and golden mantle, while his Lords wore different combinations of white, gold and silver. 

Galdor was dressed in their usual garments, wearing different shades of green, and armed with slings and iron-studded clubs. Only Galdor had a sword, a gift of Turgon himself. 

“Lord Galdor of the Thlim Galdon, I am pleased you came. Will you give me your answer now?”

Galdor bowed his head. “My Lord Turgon, we have come to a decision, and I am here with Legolas and Maldir, my most trusted guards, to accept your offer.”

Turgon inclined his head, and then stood tall, waiting for Galdor to speak again. 

“I, Galdor of the House of the Tree swear fealty to you, Turukáno Nolofinwion, and in the name of my people and my own, take you as king. We will serve you faithfully, and to the best of our capacity.”

“Thank you, Lord Galdor. Your warriors and people will be a great addition to my realm, and your wisdom, Lord, will be most valuable in my Council.”

They embraced, King and Lord, and then the last celebration in Vinyamar began. They would leave in two days, at dawn. The Sindarin warriors’ night-sight would be invaluable in the journey. Legolas wondered if he would adapt to leave inside a city, a Golodhrim city, being used to the freedom of the woods. They had decided to join Turgon, their King now, because even those woods were becoming dangerous. He looked at Maldir and smiled, trying to relax. It was time to feast.

As he reached for a cup of wine, he saw a strange Elf dressed in the feathered raiment of the House of the Swallow approach him. His hair was blond, and his eyes were blue and almost haunted. Legolas raised his glass, and the stranger smiled at him, and then he was gone.

“That was Erelfinë,” a voice said beside him. It was Duilin, the Lord of the House of the Swallow himself. “He is a Vanya, kin to King Ingwë. Somehow he managed to stay hidden until we crossed the Helcaraxë.”

“He looks…”

“Haunted?”

Legolas nodded.

“He is a hero, but his spirit was badly wounded and he is still in a fragile state. I believe he came back to try to heal.”

“Is he one of the original Quendi?”

“He was born in Cuiviénen. Now I must leave you, Legolas of the House of the Tree. Welcome to King Turukáno’s House.”

Legolas inclined his head, and watched Lord Duilin leave, his mind still trying to understand what had happened to Erelfinë, and why he had returned. He would have his answers in time, he supposed. For now he had to find Lord Galdor and Maldir, and enjoy the feast.


End file.
